2P! Japan x Illinois lemon
by Lupalover101
Summary: Illinois is trudging through a snowy day when she sees her crush sitting at a bench. Does she have the courage to finally tell him how she feels?


2p! Japan x Illinois

A/N: this is a commissioned piece, there will be a lemon in here. If you don't like please don't read, otherwise have a blast!

"Damn it... Damn it damn it damn it!"

Walking down the snow covered street Illinois tugged on her scarf angrily. Stupid America had thrown another party today and begged her to come, only to Ignore her as the other countries began to arrive. But when the booze came out and everyone tried to touch her she nearly bolted out of the door.

Once she was outside she remembered she didn't have a ride and grudgingly began to walk down the path to her home. Now she was walking nearly knee deep in snow and she could feel the mush gathering inside her boots.

" I swear I'll hang him by his toes, then I'll wave a damn burger in his face without letting him even get a taste of it."

Sudden chuckling cut her short, a deep chuckle she knew all too well. Turning slowly Illinois saw her all time crush sitting on a bench under a tree, his katana resting on his lap as he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

" pranning on kirring someone are we?"

His deep voice was accentuated by his heavy accent, wine red eyes playfully regarding her as he waved her over. Heart fluttering Illinois sloshed her way towards him, plopping on the bench next to him. She's had a crush I him since she met him at a world meeting a few years ago, the "real" Japan explaining how he had this alter ego left over from the world war.

Observing him now that she was close Illinois noticed how stoic he looked, non chalant, yet extremely proper. The perfect samurai.

" is there something on my face?"

Shocked out of her flashback Illinois blushed , stuttering a bit. Shaking her head instead she fiddled with her scarf, then shivered as the wetness of the snow made itself known on her thin sweater. Great.

" come on ret's go before you freeze."

Getting up he placed his katana on his belt again, then non-chalantly put his arm around her. Surprised Illinois followed Japan to his house, still confused as to his suddenly polite gestures. Nervously she followed him through the door.

" take of your sweater and shoes, don't want you to get my froors dirty."

Stalking away from her he made his way in to the kitchen. Rolling her eyes Illinois proceeded to shove off her shoes, sweater and scarf. Then she noticed her pants were wet as well. Grumpily she slipped those off as well, leaving her in her underwear.

Shivering a bit from the cold she went to the couch and sat cross legged, thinking of her ridiculous. A sharp intake of breath made her look up, a fire red blush spreading across her cheeks as her yes widened.

There stood Japan, his wine red eyes locked on her body as his Adam's apple bobbed with his gulp. Setting down the steaming cups he had in his hands Japan pinned Illinois down, her blonde hair splayed behind her as she laid frozen in shock and embarrassment.

" j-Japan I-I was um..."

" do you rike me Illinois?"

Locking her blue yes on his Illinois gulped audibly, her heart pounding ridiculously at the mans proximity.

" wh-what? Um of course I like you. Wh-why wouldn't I? Y-your a great friend and-"

" iie, do you rike me as a man?"

Blushing darker Illinois finally broke his intense gaze, trying her best to hide her feelings for him apparently didn't work. A hand forced her to look at Japan again, a protest ready on her lips.

Coarse lips slammed against hers before she could let out the rebuke she had in mind, surprise taking over making her gasp instead. Taking advantage of the opening Japan slipped his tongue into her mouth, explore new territory as his hands fumbled with her bra.

Having to break for air, Japan grinned , raising his hand so she could see he had made shirt work of her bra. Blushing nearly scarlet Illinois made to cover herself up, but Japan was too quick.

Dipping his head he took an already pert nipple and began to lave it with his tongue. Gripping his hair Illinois tried to pull him away, then he began to suck and she pulled him closer instead, a soft moan leaving her soft lips.

Going to the second bud Japan slightly nipped at it, getting a loud moan from the American state above him. Illinois was enjoying his mouth on her so much that she failed to feel him slip a finger in her panties, that is until he slipped a finger into her wet womanhood.

"Oh fuck!"

She clenched her muscles as he moved his finger in and out, another digit joining the first as he sped up. Arching her back Illinois gripped Japan's shoulders, digging her nails into his black shirt. Faster he pumped, bringing her closer to the edge, when he suddenly stopped.

Groaning in protest Illinois glared at him, blue eyes on red as he simply chuckled, raising himself off of her a bit to work at his pants. Realizing what he was doing Illinois stared hungrily at him, panting the only sound in the room.

Finally letting himself free Illinois leapt at him, pinning him down on he couch. Shocked Japan looked at Illinois, then moaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping languidly at his member.

" oh kamisama, faster prease!"

Hearing the usually quite and rugged part of the country beg made Illinois smile. Sliding down his still clothed body she took his member in her mouth and sucked, hard.

Cursing in his native tongue Japan held her head in his hands, forcing her to swallow more of him as she licked and sucked his member like a lollipop. Feeling him grip her head Illinois moaned, the vibrations going up his spine as she continued to work his throbbing member.

" nngh! E-enough!"

Pushing her off Japan literally ripped her panties off as he pulled her on top of him, placing himself at her entrance.

" you may not rike me, but I rove you too much to ret you go."

His blush was fierce as he finished his confession, making her wonder for a second how he could still manage to be hard. Without so much as a warning he plunged into her moist heat, wiping away all of the questions she had in mind as sheer pleasure shot through her system, a sharp pain registering only in the back of her mind.

Panting Japan pulled her down for another deep, passionate kiss, thrusting gently in to her as he held a tongue battle. Quickly seeing her loss in the battle, Illinois decided she'd win in another battle.

Grinding down on Japan she clenched her muscles, squeezing the formidable rod inside of her. Moaning loudly Japan let his head fall back, black bangs plastering to his sweaty forehead.

" fuck, do that again."

Giggling Illinois rode him out, a knot tightening to an unbearable extent in her lower abdomen, signaling she was so very close the edge. Pinning her back Japan seemed to be on the same track as he pistoned in to her, nearly pounding her into the couch as they both neared their end.

White hot pleasure licked at Illinois as Japan hit her sweet spot on one of his dangerously hard thrusts.

" f-fuuuu!' Harder, faster, again please!"

Chuckling darkly Japan thrusted harder, a bruising pace as Illinois screamed out her orgasm. Her walls squeezing his member had him tipping over a few thrusts later, filling her with his seed as he nearly roared into the house.

Panting he pulled out, making room for himself next to her in the limited space the couch provided. Calming her breathing Illinois took in Japan, sweaty and clearly satisfied. Giggling she pounced on him.

Kissing him Japan was too shocked to move, Illinois hugging his well built and scarred body.

" you silly Asian, I love you more than you think."

Grinning again Illinois felt happier than she ever imagined she could. Going in for another kiss she was cut off when the front door opened, the regular Japan walking in with grocery bags.

" oi nihon, I-"

Blushing scarlet Japan dropped the bags and his his face. Illinois tried her best to nearly blend with the couch while Japan raised himself from the couch, outrun himself away and straightening out his now rumpled black clothes.

" I see your home, why don't you join us next time we have an adventure?"

Winking a lazy wine colored eye at illinois 2p Japan left, Japan still covering his face as Illinois blushed hard.

" you asshole!"

Chuckling came from up stairs and Illinois realized she'd never be able to leave him again. Now she just needed to get her clothes and go beat the living sushi out of him.

Oh 2p!japan, she couldn't leave him for the world.


End file.
